


The Detective and the Phantom Thief

by Dame_Dulces



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Dulces/pseuds/Dame_Dulces
Summary: What really happened in the love hotel? *tickle fic





	The Detective and the Phantom Thief

“Come… play with me… let’s do a lot more together.”

Those suggestive words caressed the detective’s ears like a warm summer breeze.

He never thought he’d find himself here, in this position, with Kokichi of all people.

The prankster, the jokester, the kid who was known for never telling the truth. Who would’ve known he had a soft spot for the faint-hearted Shuichi. And who would’ve thought that Shuichi would reciprocate these feelings?

It all began with a Love Key…

~~~

It started off innocently enough. Shuichi figured Kokichi would just want to play a game like they usually did during their free time. This one just happened to be cat and mouse themed.  _It’s just like Kokichi to turn a children’s game into something naughty_ , the detective thought to himself nervously.

He had no idea what to expect. Everyone else’s fantasies ranged from platonic to overtly sexual… and Shuichi played a different role in all of them. What kind of fantasies did Kokichi dream about at night? And what role would Shuichi play?

_I guess I’m about to find out…_

However, there was something he couldn’t quite figure out no matter how much he analyzed and ran through the dialogue in his mind. There was something about the tone in Kokichi’s voice and the docile expression on his face. His usual cheeky attitude dissolved more and more as the scene went on, revealing something not even the detective saw coming.

“Aw man, it’s been awhile since I’ve landed into trouble like this…” was the purple-haired boy’s first words. He had a playful, teasing look in his eyes as he stared up at the significantly taller Shuichi.

“… Trouble?”

“That’s very like you detective, trapping me in a place like this.”

Shuichi took another look at the scene around him. What the room lacked in furniture it made up for in tacky design. There was a round queen size bed smack dab in the middle of the room, fitted with gold satin sheets and a heart-shaped headboard. To the right was an X-frame setup probably meant for dubious purposes. Twirling around the bed in merry-go-round fashion were two white horses that seemed a bit out of place. It was quite surreal. However, the name and theme of the hotel suggested it was meant for lovers.

So… what did Kokichi mean by “a place like this?”

“Buuuuuut, I won’t tell you where I hid the stolen gem! Torture won’t work either, y'know!”, said Kokichi, breaking the long silence.

“Wh-what? Torture?”

“You’re planning on tyin’ and roughin’ up my body, aren’t you? That’s why there’s a bed, huh?”

Kokichi motioned to the gold-fitted sheets, and that’s when it clicked.

He wanted the detective to dominate him.

Shuichi chuckled to himself at the ridiculousness of it all, deciding for once to play along with Kokichi’s game. 

_If this is what he really wants… I’ll do it for him._

“I don’t usually resort to these methods,” he crooned, taking a couple slow steps towards Kokichi. “But you’ve given me no choice. My job depends on getting that gem back.”

For once, Kokichi looked nervous. It seemed as if he wasn’t expecting that sort of response. Ever so slightly, his body language changed as he went on the defensive, although he made sure not to let his voice falter.

“Oh nooooo- what’s the big, bad detective going to do to me? I’m sooooo scared…” The sarcasm spit out like bitter fruit on the tip of his tongue.

However, Shuichi wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

_Remember Kokichi, this is *your* fantasy…_ the detective smirked as he finally got close enough to touch the shorter boy.

It happened faster than Kokichi could process. Shuichi gently pushed him onto the bed, where padded shackles were attached to both his wrists and ankles, pulling his limbs apart from one another and leaving no room for movement whatsoever.

For once, the purple haired boy was completely out of control.

“Y-ya know Shuichi, if you’re into some crazy kinks, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep up…”

His stutter and obvious nervousness gave him away. Shuichi could tell he was on edge but said nothing to ease his fears. While he didn’t want to scare Kokichi, he did want to give him the best time possible. He didn’t have the stomach to inflict pain or do anything too hardcore, but he was feeling a bit playful.

“I can’t say I have any kinks, but there is something I’ve been wanting to test out with you for awhile.”

“Oh-ho? And what is that? It’s not something naughty, I presume!”

Kokichi gave his signature toothy smile as Shuichi began the preparations.

The detective slowly unbuttoned Kokichi’s shirt, untying his checkered bandana in the process, until Kokichi’s chest was bare. Shuichi marveled at the soft, pale, and seldom seen skin. A thin layer covered his ribs and what little muscle definition he had on his stomach. He didn’t realize how skinny Kokichi was; he looked like he would snap in half if handled too roughly. He made a silent promise to be as gentle and tender as possible so as not to hurt him.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader shivered slightly at the feeling of cool air on his bare skin. From the looks of it, he seemed slightly uncomfortable with this new vulnerability.

“Wh-what are you doing? Th-that’s dirty, Shuichi…” Kokichi protested in a slightly high-pitched voice, hoping to deter his interrogator’s next actions. A faint blush began to spread across his cheeks; he turned his face away in a futile effort to hide his embarrassment.

Shuichi felt his heart palpitate. This was it; the point of no return. He swallowed back a nervous gulp and began his torment.

With the utmost care, he started to slowly and methodically trace his fingertips all over Kokichi’s torso, leaving no skin untouched. At first contact, Kokichi made a small yelp, but was quick to bite his lip and silence any further noises. As the minutes dragged on, and Shuichi’s light flutters turned into firmer pokes, it got harder and harder to hold it in. His torso twitched and spun in futile attempt to evade the maddening touches. His grimace turned into a wide smile that was impossible to hide.

Shuichi chuckled to himself, savoring the reactions he was getting. He could tell his gentle tickles were getting to him. He switched locations and began pawing tenderly at Kokichi’s neck, eliciting giggles and snickers as his instinctively tried to raise his shoulders to protect the sensitive area. He stayed there for a while, toying with his ears and chin as Kokichi squealed like a pig.

“EEEEEEE-HEE-HEE! NNNNNOO! AHEE-HEE! STOOOOOOP!”

“What’s the matter, Kokichi? You seem a bit… tense.”

At the word “tense”, the detective suddenly prodded two fingers at either side of Kokichi, prompting another yelp and the first round of guttural laughs. He went back to his gentle teasing all over his chest and stomach as he continued to interrogate his willing victim.

“AH-HA-HA-HA! AH-I’M-N-NOT-T-EHEHE-ENSE-!”

“I’m barely touching you and you’re squirming like a fish. Don’t tell me the Ultimate Supreme Leader is… ticklish?”

Kokichi was still trying to stifle his laughter but hearing the word “ticklish” made him lose his composure for a good few seconds. A few more heavy laughs escaped from his lips, and Shuichi knew he’d hit the jackpot.

He decided to bring it up a notch.

“You said you’d let me do whatever I want to you… right? Well, since I’ve discovered your greatest weakness, I’d love to stay here and tickle you.”

With that, Shuichi began a full out attack on Kokichi’s upper body. He moved his fingers dexterously in his victim’s underarms, wiggling in every square inch of vulnerable skin. Kokichi lost it and began howling.

“AHHHHHHEEEHEEHEEHEE! NOOOOOOOOO! SHUI-HEE-CHI-HEEHEE! DOOOOOOON’T!”

Losing all willpower, Kokichi fought vigorously against his strict bondage to no avail. With Shuichi straddling his hips there was almost no wiggle room. All he could do was sit there and take in the electrifying tickles.

Shuichi moved down to his ribs and started poking and prodding in between the spaces. Kokichi was so skinny, it was easy access to a plethora of ticklish spots. Kokichi squealed and begged as he bounced up and down on the plush bed.

“NAAAAOOOOOOOAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STAAAAAAAAAAHP! SHUICHI I CA-HA-HAHAN’T TAEEEEEEKE IIIIIIT!”

Shuichi let up for a few seconds, keeping his hands on the boy’s chest and allowing him a few seconds of respite. His face had turned a slight shade of pink, and his breathing was quite heavy. Shuichi melted when he saw how meek the prankster had become just from a few minutes of tickling. He suddenly remembered that this was supposed to be an interrogation scene, so he gave his victim a chance to escape.

“You know, this would all be over if you just told me where you hid the stolen gem.”

Surprisingly, Kokichi shot the detective one of his typical coy expressions, as if he hadn’t just had the living daylights tickled out of him.

“Nee-hee-hee! You’re gonna have to try harder than that to get me to confess, Mister Detective!”

“Wh-what!?”

Shuichi thought for sure he’d broken him. He was a bit taken aback by Kokichi’s sudden change in demeanor. However, he noticed that he supreme leader lacked his usual tone of confidence. He simply didn’t have the same resolve he had before. Perhaps he just needed to be pushed a little farther…

… or perhaps, he was actually enjoying it?

“Alright, have it your way.” Shuichi commented casually. “I guess I’ll just have to take it up a notch.”

Shuichi placed his thumbs on either side of Kokichi’s flat belly. Without warning, he started massaging deep circles into his soft skin, making sure not to press too hard. Kokichi acted as if he was being stabbed with hot skewers.

“WAAAAAAAH! OHMYGAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! NAAAOOOOOOOO!”

Shuichi delighted at his squirming body.

_Kokichi sure does look cute when he laughs…_  He couldn’t help but gaze lovingly at the boy beneath him. Shuichi didn’t know what he was enjoying more: the helpless squirming torso beneath him, or the melodic laughter that filled the room.

When it sounded like he was having trouble breathing, Shuichi let up again and went back to gently tracing the sides of his ribs, allowing him to catch his breath but still keeping him on edge. Kokichi was noticeably worn by now, his purple hair roused by the bed sheets and plastered over his slightly sweaty forehead. His chest and face had turned a rosy shade of red, and the corners of his mouth were upturned in a forced smile.

“Had enough yet? Or shall I continue?”

Kokichi gulped down a couple more breaths of air before answering.

“I’ll-I’ll tell you… everything…”

“Start talking, thief. And no lying! If I find out you’ve lied to me…” Shuichi wiggled his fingers in the air above Kokichi’s chest, menacingly.

“Okay, okay! J-just give me a break, p-please!”

Kokichi confessed the gem’s location to Shuichi’s satisfaction, but before letting him go he poked both index fingers into the sides of his hips and his hip bones to remind him of his weakness, savoring his last giggles and squeals before it was over. Then he took care to gently remove each cuff. Kokichi seemed a bit sore, so Shuichi massaged each limb until the tension was gone, making sure to use enough pressure so as not to trigger another ticklish response. This seemed to relax the smaller boy as he closed his eyes and seem to drift out of consciousness.

They lay there for a few minutes, Kokichi resting in Shuichi’s arms. The detective took the quiet moment to reflect. There was something about this fantasy that stood out to him more than any of the others, and he finally figured out what it was.

_I guess in this fantasy, Kokichi and I are… ourselves. I didn’t know… that I was his ideal. This whole time, he wasn’t lying about wanting to steal my heart.”_

As Shuichi caressed his hair, Kokichi opened his eyes groggily, as if still in a hazy dream state. 

“Come… play with me… let’s do a lot more together.”


End file.
